losers123789fandomcom-20200215-history
Loser
Loser "Loser" is a derogatory term used in place of organisms and living beings in the Omniverse. A loser can be any living being or organism. A loser consists of 11 tiers that determine the strength and abilities of said loser, with 0 being unicellular organisms and 10 being deities and the highest orders of the universe. Over 95% of all organisms in the omniverse have a tier lower than 5. Losers have been created with the Omniverse itself, before time was created. The name "Loser" was coined when Mr. Clue said, "Nice parking job, loser." Though this was a great invention of a word this also caused the Asterial Civil War. Tiers of Losers First Tier The First Tier of losers are beings with only 1 Cell and no soul or chromosomes. The most common ones include Eggs and Eukaryotic organisms. However, some Tier 0 Losers can combine to create Tier 1 Losers, but rarely Tier 2 losers. Second Tier The Second Tier of losers are beings with more than 1 cell and have no soul or chromosomes. The most common ones include beings such as basic bacteria, algae and protists. Third Tier The Third Tier of losers are beings with more than 1 cell, have a soul and can have chromosomes. These organisms such as basic animals. All humans are Third Tier losers. Some fortunate Third Tier losers can have chromosomes, but most have theirs stolen by beings of higher power at young age. Fourth Tier The Fourth Tier of losers are beings with more than 1 cell, have a soul and have chromosomes. In addition to having chromosomes they have the ability to steal chromosomes from lesser tiers. Fourth Tier losers have the ability to control certain forces. Fifth Tier The Fifth Tier of losers are beings with more than 1 cell, can have multiple souls and have chromosomes. They can steal chromosomes from lesser tiers. Fifth Tier losers have the ability to be in more than 1 place in time, but not in the same exact time. In other words, there cannot be more than 1 of the same Fifth Tier loser in the same time unless when disturbed by greater forces. They have the ability to control certain forces. Sixth Tier The Sixth Tier of losers are beings that can have more than 1 cell, can have multiple souls and have chromosomes. They can steal chromosomes from lesser tiers. Sixth Tier of losers have the ability to control their own timeline, and can be teleport within certain universes. They have the ability to control certain forces. Seventh Tier The Seventh tier of losers are beings that can have more than 1 cell, have multiple souls and have chromosomes. They can steal chromosomes from lesser tiers. Seventh Tier of losers have the ability to change properties of matter. In other words, they can create, modify or destroy any common matter. They have the ability to teleport within a multiverse. Eighth Tier The Eighth Tier of losers are beings that can have more than 1 cell, can have multiple souls and have chromosomes. They can steal chromosomes from lesser tiers. Eighth Tier losers have the ability to control the soul of lesser tiers and can teleport within multiverses. They can also create their own pocket dimensions and send people into these dimensions. Eighth Tier of losers include Jesus, Prophet Ibram and Junho (Ark-2). Ninth Tier The Ninth Tier of losers are beings that can have more than 1 cell, can have multiple souls and have chromosomes. They can steal chromosomes from lesser tiers. Not much else is known about the Ninth Tier of losers, other than that they are extremely powerful beings. Tenth Tier The Final and Ultimate tier of losers are beings that can have more than 1 cell, can have multiple souls and have chromosomes. They can steal chromosomes from lesser tiers. They are omnipotent beings that maintain order within the universe and make sure that the universe has a good balance of chromosomes.